No Matter What
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Renesmee is growing up, and wants to spend more time alone. But when she gets caught in the sun, she needs one person more than anyone; her daddy. One-Shot.


Authors Note: Okay, so I really wanted to do this. I was inspired by the song from the musical 'Beauty and the Beast', No Matter What. I wanted to try and write something with an older Nessie but still Daddyward.

_**Please note: Renesmee cannot go out in the sun. She does not sparkle, but she does have an obvious glow. **_

_I do not own Twilight, or Beauty and the Beast._

_Thanks to Alex for Beta-ing, again!_

_Renesmee's POV:_

* * *

Rushing quickly through the crowds that were gathered in the gigantic park for this Saturday, I tried to stay as hidden as possible, but I saw some people glance at me through my peripheral vision, and some double back to stare, their mouths open. I pulled my green cardigan round me tighter, cursing myself for not covering up more. My pale legs were on show as the sun poked its way out of the clouds, my denim skirt only reaching just above my knees.

Another person began staring at my shining bare legs. If I ran at my full speed, I would attract more attention so my pace was antagonising human.

So I continued to hurry past the crowds in the park until I reached the streets, trying to find a building to hide in. We'd moved to Vancouver in October, the beginning of the winter where overcast and rain were part of every day life. We were moving on again in April, when the summer began.

But if I'd known it was going to be sunny today, I would have stayed at home with my family. But I'd wanted freedom. I'd wanted to do something by myself for once, without the future being laid in front of me, or my father diving head first into my thoughts of Jake which were too private; and Jake, wonderful, amazing, loving and kind… but protective. I just wanted time alone. But that had proven too difficult for me; I'd gone and landed myself right were I wasn't supposed to be; outside on a sunny day.

Ignoring the funny glares, I walked faster and faster, the tears clouding my eyes as I worried about my secret. Fifteen years I looked, and felt. Usually. Only now, as I closed my eyes to blink back tears, I felt no older than a small toddler, wanting her parents.

Without a car, I picked up speed, reaching into my small green bag and pulling out my cell phone. I had a missed call off Dad, flashing at me. Instantly, I hit the redial button.

"Nessie?" His worried voice called down the phone. "Where are you now?" He asked without giving me time to answer.

"Near…" I stuttered for a moment until I saw the sign post for St. Vincent's Hospital and swiftly moved along the sidewalk; hoping cars were not noticing my glowing body. "St. Vincent's Hospital. Fetch me?" I squeaked, looking up. Thankfully, the cars were not too interested in me.

"I'm on my way."

The dial tone rang as the call ended, and a panic spread through me. I'd let Dad down, Mom down; I'd nearly exposed us. After everything I'd been told, I had nearly given up our secret.

With my heart racing, and ears extremely alert for anyone's comments, I sped along to the hospital but keeping my pace as slow as I could. The cardigan stayed wrapped around me, blocking some of the rays, holding in all of my fears and gluing my paranoia into me.

Before I'd even made it to the hospital, Dad's recognisable Volvo pulled up on the pavement and the door swung open.

"Inside," He demanded, although I really didn't need telling in the slightest. I jumped in the passenger seat, my heart beating triple its normal rate, the pounding pumping blood all over my body, and echoing loudly in my ears.

"What were they thinking?" I asked quietly, referring to the people who had stared at me. He'd know; he would have heard them.

"That you had glowing legs. Some guessed a bad moisturiser, some didn't care, and some thought they were going crazy…" He said in a bitter monotone.

The engine roared to life again as Dad stomped on the accelerator, and we tore off home. Only briefly did I notice his sunglasses and baseball cap, something I had never seen my dad wear before.

Silence in the car engulfed me. I hadn't realised Dad had been holding his breath until he exhaled loudly, causing me to glance at him quickly.

"Why didn't Jake come?" I asked quietly, "It would have been safer." Jake wouldn't sparkle in the sun, I added silently, and began thinking of how Jake wouldn't be as mad at me because of it. Jake would be angry in a boyfriend way, which, right now, was so much better than a father's anger; especially my father.

"I'm not angry," Dad said quietly as his driving slowed to just above the speed limit.

"You _are_ angry," I protested with a sigh.

"Renesmee, I am not angry," He said sternly, and I turned to look at him. Although the sunglasses blocked his eyes from humans, I could see the golden orbs through them. I saw underneath his hat as he tried to straighten out his frown, and I saw the gentle sparkles as some rays penetrated the windows. "I was worried," He corrected me.

_Me too, _I thought with a sigh, and I saw Dad glance at me. With a swift turn, the car was parked under the shaded area along the side of the road. No one seemed to pay attention as they drove past.

"It was our fault, sweetheart, not yours. All of us depend on Alice's gift to see when the sun is going to make an appearance, and with you being somewhat invisible to her, it makes it harder for you. Luckily, you aren't as noticeable." He said, referring to my shine rather than his sparkle. "By the time she saw the sun coming out, you'd disappeared and we couldn't locate you. It was safer to stay indoors until you rang, or we could get a hold of you. Chasing after you proved no use; that's where Jake was."

At mention of Jake, I looked up from my lap where I'd been playing with the hem of my skirt and looked at my father. He had removed his sun glasses, and his golden eyes were wide.

"It _is_ my fault," I said stubbornly, "If I hadn't gone out without telling you, I wouldn't have got spotted." I saw my father's stature turn rigid as I said the latter; I'd been spotted. "Just some humans," I quickly added, "They didn't seem too bothered, just a little intrigued."

Dad didn't seem convinced, but he said nothing.

"I told you it was my fault." I repeated with a sigh.

"How like your mother you are," Dad whispered, but I heard.

The blur of cars passed slowly as we sat in our own little time bubble, frozen. Or at least, I would be in a year's time. Physically seventeen forever; it was something that excited me. Maybe my hormones would even out, Jake and I would move onto a different level in our relationship and I would be as happy as Mom and Dad.

"You will be," Dad confirmed quietly, in response to my thoughts. I felt like I'd been invaded with him in my head all the time.

"Dad, I can never be like that. I've been trouble since the minute I was conceived," I muttered bitterly, replaying the stories in my head that had happened during Mom's pregnancy and birth. "People like me don't get happy endings." I snapped.

"People like you?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow; he only ever wore that expression on some occasions, times he was confused.

_A monster, _I thought, not wanting to say the words aloud. I was a monster for almost killing my mother when I was in her womb, something I had tried to prevent but by which time; she was broken, weak and dying. For causing trouble when I was a small child, almost killing my family and friends simply because I existed; I was unwanted trouble. I wanted so much, but I could not explain any of them; unknown desires – I demanded them and caused confusion amongst a loving, devoted family. I was a monster for being a stubborn teenager who had nearly exposed her family's secret because I'd selfishly wanted time alone.

"Renesmee, please listen to me," He began, reaching out to take my hand. The little girl inside of me wanted him to cradle me in his arms and sing to me the way he used to. But the raging teenager whose hormones were on over drive wanted him to leave me alone, to let me walk away, to have the freedom to go out.

But, for once, the little girl won.

"No matter what you say or do, I'll always love you. Anger is not an emotion I am ever capable of feeling towards you," He said sincerely, my hand in his, squeezing hard. It was comfortable. "And no matter what you think, I'll always be here. When you are older, and are living with Jake alone, even _married _to Jake, I'll still be your father, and I'll still be here for you," He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it with the loving touch of a father.

"Every daughter says their dad is the best, but you really are," I whispered, tears in my eyes. He was. He understood, he listened, he cared, and he loved. He rescued me, and would always come to my aid. He knew my mind, therefore he knew me. He knew what I needed, but when to stop and let me breath.

"I'm pleased you think so," He smiled, "You truly are the best daughter."

"I'm sorry," I whispered sheepishly, "I didn't really run off; I just wanted some time to go off and be by myself. You and Jake wouldn't let me if you knew so…" I trailed off as he lifted his hand to silence me.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Nessie. Both your mother and I, and Jake, have done things we haven't explained to our parents. You are no different in that way, other that the fact you are unfortunate enough to have a mind-reading father." He chuckled slightly.

"Unfortunate doesn't cut it," I joked before leaning forward to him as if the words were a secret, "I love you, Daddy," I whispered.

"I love you too, Nessie. Always know that." He said, kissing my forehead and smiling at me warmly.

Dad returned the baseball cap to his head, and placed the sunglasses on his nose. The engine started up again, a little quieter, gentler than before.

"Will the others be mad?" I asked croakily, wandering how they'd react. All of them were guarded of the secret; we all were, or we all should be. But I knew Rosalie seemed to be the worst…

"I don't know, but I am guessing not," Dad smiled, glancing at me, "I know that our family has particular trouble placing blame on you,"

I mulled his words over as he continued to drive us home, a rather large house with a garden that backed onto a mass of trees where we could access food easily. The iron gates to our home made us seem unapproachable by others; the way we liked it, even though we weren't as easily recognised in such a big town as we had been in Forks.

I looked up from my lap just to see the gates open automatically, recognising some magnetic device that Rosalie and Jake had installed in all of our cars to save hassle. The driveway up was several metres, but I sat in silence as Dad stalled the car in front of the garage.

To my surprise, no one came to me. No fuss was made, no dramatics from either Auntie Alice or Emmett.

That was until Jake came around the corner.

"Where have you been?!" He almost shouted at me in worry, coming over to me and pulling me into an embrace. Standing on my tip toes, I wrapped my arms around him, and looked at my father greet Mom over Jake's shoulder.

_Thank you, Daddy, _I thought, watching him turn around to look at me in Jake's arms. An expression of pain passed over his face as he saw me this way with a male, despite it being Jake. He didn't like me growing up, I knew that.

_But you'll always be my Daddy, _I added and watched as his expression change, a smile spread across his lips. _And I'll always be your little girl._

For a moment, I ignored Jake's muttering in my ear about him worrying about me as Dad opened his mouth to agree with me:

"No matter what,"

* * *

_Review, please?_

_Thanks for reading x_


End file.
